bugheroesfandomcom-20200213-history
Talk:Bug Heroes Wiki
On the copyright license "Creators" is a more inclusive definition than "copyright owners" (as copyright ownership is automatically granted to the creator of any work), acts with an additional protective function, offers a slightly more specific indication of from where to ask permission for adaptations or reusage, and is therefore preferable in this context. - Ayjona 19:01, June 20, 2011 (UTC) I felt that creators was too inclusive, because the creators are not necessarily the copyight owners. Creators is probably a better term, though. I think Bug Heroes quest should be mentioned on the main page, though. The wiki will obviously cover it, and people should know it about it. Why did you take it out? -K?! :That was in no way not my intention :-) I scanned the text thoroughly for any new content (such as the sentence on Bug Heroes being free with five IAP, which I re-added to the first section), but somehow, I must have missed out on the Bug Heroes Quest mention. Which is very silly, as it constituted the second paragraph of the first section :-D Re-added! :And yeah, yer right, in many contexts and situations, creators might be too inclusive. We can monitor the license section, and change it again if "creators" loses relevance. Foursaken Media wanted to add the wiki to their Facebook page (and possibly homepage) once we feel that it is presentable enough, so perhaps they want final say on how to license their content ;-) - Ayjona 00:57, June 23, 2011 (UTC) ::Please, stop editing the license :-) The last sentence is as carefully and deliberately written as the rest. "should any individual writers wish to protect their content under another license" actually refers directly to the previous "Additional limitations may apply", and thus no "and" is needed (grammatically speaking, it's an appositive). The rest of the paragraph only makes good sense in that context. ::Unless yer a copyright lawyer, in which case I will gladly defer to ya ;-) , you can trust the license, and sleep well knowing the content is well protected ;-) I'm a journalist, and copyright theory and practice is one area of expertise and interest of mine. - Ayjona 23:44, June 27, 2011 (UTC) ::Hmm... I see your point, though I don't think it's as clear as it could be. Because you mentioned copyright law, what are your thoughts on it and the laws such as the DMCA? -K?!, 11.20 Background Oh I thought it would look cool but there's some ugly cut off. Will fix soon. K-leb25 22:35, February 8, 2012 (UTC) There were are. Looks pretty cool huh? There are some slight hick-ups that I might try to fix. K-leb25 22:38, February 8, 2012 (UTC) Bug heroes 2 please update the site to include the new game! --Hollow ichigo (talk) 12:35, February 27, 2014 (UTC) :The new game has its own site, and already a quite impressive one at that ;) Please join us at bugheroes2.wikia.com ! - Ayjona (talk) 10:51, March 5, 2014 (UTC)